1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus which presents an image obtained by synthesizing (or composing) a real world and a virtual world, and an image processing method of the information presentation apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, proposals have been made for an apparatus which would use and apply a mixed reality (MR) technique of naturally combining a real world and a virtual world with each other without uncomfortableness. Among them is an apparatus which superimposes virtual information on the real world and/or the virtual world observed by a user wearing a head mounted display (HMD), and presents the obtained information to the user is proposed, whereby it is expected in this apparatus to improve working properties concerning engineering work, maintenance and the like. For example, a method of supporting a surveying work by superposing virtual flags on the image of the real world and then displaying the obtained image on the user's HMD is proposed. However, many of these apparatuses are premised on being used by only one user, whereby it is difficult to say that these apparatuses are suitable for uses such as conferences, lectures, cooperation or the like that involves sharing a single mixed reality (MR) space with plural persons.
In other words, in a case where two or more persons are involved in a conference, lecture or the like by sharing the single MR space, it is necessary for these persons to observe the same target and thus share the information concerning the target in question.